dA Music Meme
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: What happens when a year or two ago I searched for music memes in dA, started, but never finished... until now. View what my iPod has to offer in inspiration. NOT a songfic. Lots of parings and strange events inside.


_**dA Music Meme For Writers**_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Theme: _Get Ed_

* * *

Superstar – Jamelia

"A CD? We have to deliver a CD?" Her forest green eyes were focused on the CD's pack.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?" her leader asked.

"But why a CD?"

"How should I know? Let's just finish this delivery before any further embarrassment."

Fizz looked around. The bazaar was full that day, full of adults and children alike. She looked at the children… and soon found out one in particular. "Oh no." She ran behind Burn and grabbed his arm in support.

"What? What is it?"

"He's here."

"Who's he?" He raised an eyebrow.

She remembered what she had felt the first time she had seen him. Her face was red, her mind was only focused on him… and she had hit herself on the head a few times. "The boy who I have a crush on."

* * *

Cantarella – Miku Hatsune and Kaito

Ed didn't know how to dance. Specially a dance for an elegant ball. He had asked Deets to help him ballroom dance and it seemed the greatest idea of the time. He with the girl he loved was an epic win for him, but soon found it hard with the steps he tried to learn.

Her movements were swift and fluent. It followed perfectly the rhythm of the song. The violins, the delicate piano keys and the hidden platters.

He pulled her down just as she instructed and soon felt the motion of give her a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Sleepless Beauty – Gravitational Vocal Collection

"Stupid game…" Burn muttered under his breath. He could play racing, sport and weaponry videogames, but not this adventure crap Loogie made him play with Fizz and Ed.

"At least we've got the upper hand." Fizz grinned as she swung the sword in her hand.

"No more RPG-games after this."

"Hate tights?"

"Yeah. Hate skirts?"

"No doubt."

"But you look cute with 'em."

"Flatter won't take you anywhere."

They heard the sharp yells. They were done for.

* * *

My Paper Heart – The All-American Rejects

'_A small puppy-love school crush,'_ Fizz repeated to herself as she walked the halls of her school. Bittersweet was her agony. She didn't want it to happen to her _now_! At least when she was a bit older and had a better curvier body, but not _now_! She was no match with Deets, after all.

She glanced quietly at Ed. She blushed when he saw him glancing at her. He also blushed and looked away.

She smiled. _'Maybe I do have a chance…'_

Oh hail her eleven-year-old cuteness.

* * *

Eternal Blaze (Exit Trance Remix) – Chum

They quickly escaped the building with the package at hand. Burn laughed out loud in joy with Loogie close behind.

"What's wrong with you today?" Loogie asked. Burn was _never_ this happy.

"This day is _absolutely_ perfect!" he cackled. "No one has stopped us today. I bought that new music-cube album before everyone got a chance. Deets hasn't been annoying today."

"I guess that's a thing to be happy for today…" Loogie smiled.

Burn should be happier. It spreads like wild fire.

* * *

Fantasy – Chelo

Silent was the night. Her whispers were the only thing he could hear. His promises were his answers for her. Their lips were the warmth they needed for that night. It was romantic. Burn was in-debt to her, after all. He thought Fizz deserved more.

"C'mon, let's go," he whispered softly to her. He was surprised by the tone of his own voice. Very calm and sensitive.

"Where?" she inquired as she embraced him.

"Anywhere you want to go. It's your day. Let's have some fun!"

She thought it was all a fantasy. He did everything for her. His tone was more calm and laid-back than the guy who stood over her in their job. This was Burn. The _real_ one. The one who was gentle, protective and sweet.

* * *

You're Crashing, But You're No Wave – Fall Out Boy

Progress City stood in awe as months of decisions were taking place. People cheered, cried and shouted with the announcements.

"Did someone order nachos?" Loogie exclaimed as he and Dr. Pinch carried the giant platter of food to his friends.

The Dojo was glued to the TV, staring at it with wide grins. Bedlam was caught and being courted. His evil reign was done for.

"_**This is DJ Dive for a special bulletin."**_

This is it.

"_**Bedlam…"**_

"Yes…"

"_**Was freed and free of charges."**_

The justice system was corrupted. The pain was shot throughout Progress City as the cackle of the man was heard.

* * *

Apocalypse Please – Muse

"No…"

Ed's blue eyes were shot open and shaking at the sight.

"No… no… no…" he chanted as the fear struck his body.

"Ed… go…" Deets's voice said as she spat blood. Her bloody hand pointed at his only escape route.

His friends—Burn, Fizz, Loogie—were all dead. Bedlam had killed them with a single blow. Deets had been shot when she blocked the bullet to save Ed.

"I-I won't let you die…"

"Go… it's the end for me…" The blood formed a puddle around her. "Save Progress City… for us…"

When her breath had stopped, he cried in shouts of pain.

* * *

Lo Imprescindible – Shakira

Waiting was Fizz's thing; it wasn't for Deets.

"Where is he?" Deets walked around to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon with food," Fizz told her.

"I'm worried about them! The city is crumbling away and they could die if something falls on them." Her eyes shot open in fear. "I've gotta go!"

"No way, Deets! Now you're being paranoid!"

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you worried for Burn?" she exclaimed.

"Of course I am. I want to be by his side to protect him, but he wants me protected instead. I don't wanna, but I have to for his wishes. I have faith, Deets. They'll be okay." She smiled. "At least you're worried; it shows how much you worry for Ed."

* * *

Vanilla Salt (Exit Trance Remix) – MK featuring MAKI

Burn and Fizz ran into a restaurant as the rain poured harder. Maybe the heavens had it against them; they left school and it started to rain.

"My umbrella…" Fizz said sadly. "Broken…" She looked up at the older boy. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

"My umbrella is my books." He grinned.

"No wonder you can't sell your books…"

Burn peered up at the restaurant. "Let's eat dinner here while we wait." He looked down at her. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "Sure. It's a date."

'_Date?!'_ He blushed furiously. "Not like that…" he groaned.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Dinner with a friend."

"Right… A _girl_ friend?"

"You're watching too much stuff on TV…"

* * *

_**A/N: **_An old meme I had started and never finished. The first one was old (I don't have that song on my iPod anymore) and I did the rest of them quickly today for some writing inspiration.

Some are AU, just in case. And the one in Sleepless Beauty is a game they're playing in these new game-pod model things that transport their bodies into the game, unlike the ones shown in the show where you sit next to the person.

Yay, got lucky with Miku Hatsune, Fall Out Boy, All-American Rejects and the Exit Trance series.


End file.
